1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to transceivers, and more particularly to single oscillator microwave transceivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to avoid the necessity of laying cable, such as in ship-to-ship communication, or in short range communication between office buildings in cities, it has long been known to use radio transmitting/receiving equipment (transceivers). In order to limit the interference between one communication link and another, and to relieve the crowding of various frequency bands, it has recently been common to employ higher and higher frequencies for transceiver communication links. However, the use of such transceivers for commercial purposes require that they be available at a reasonable cost; in addition, in certain areas such as downtown Manhattan, the frequency spectrums even at a few gigahertz (GHz) are becoming extremely crowded. A possible solution is the employment of microwave communication links having still higher frequencies. However, when the frequencies of transceivers reach tens of gigahertz, the oscillators necessary to control the frequency thereof must either comprise Klystrons or solid-state oscillators (Gunn, IMPATT, oscillator/multipliers, etc.) which are extremely expensive and may comprise a considerable portion of the cost of a transceiver.